Insights
by Amazingly-Scary-Ear-Spike
Summary: A collection of JessexBeca one-shots throughout their lives. Includes, fluff, humour and of course, good loving.
1. Movie Distractions

**Movie Distractions**

**This is the first instalment of a collection of one shots I'll be doing. **

**It's smutty, so enjoy! ;) **

Beca was bored. Correction. She was bored shitless. Jesse had convinced her to watch Star Wars and Beca tried to follow the plot but got extremely lost a while back. Jesse of course, was deeply engrossed in film and was fixated on his laptop screen. She _hated _this film series with a passion and God, how many times has he got her to watch it. She can't even count.

Beca huffs out a breath of air and groans, which obviously is way too much noise for this film so Jesse strokes his fingers over her hip as a way to tell her to shush the hell up.

Beca eyes Jesse and a slight smirk descends on her face. Her hand travels up to his stomach and she rakes her nails under his shirt. Her nails tracing random patterns on his abs.

Distraction time.

His fingers, once again stroke her side. This is going to take some effort. You'd think any guy would drop a movie for their girlfriend who's offering sex, but nope. Not this weirdo.

She tugs at his wife beater and scratches her black painted nails on his hot skin. He lets out a breathily moan but he still watches the film.

He's actually picking Star Wars over her.

"Bec, c'mon. I'm trying to watch this bit." A frown appears on Beca's face and she tugs shirt up higher and raises it over his biceps, eventually getting him to raise his arms so she could slip the offending item of clothing off.

She admires his chest. The light dusting of hairs, that she never thought she liked on a male, you know, she preferred the Luke type of bare chest without hair but Jesse's...

She loves Jesse's chest hair. She also loves his abs. His 6-pack isn't ask defined at Luke's but it's definitely there.

She slowly drags one finger along the bumps and sits back on her legs. His arms she sees next. And fuck, she loves his arms.

They're so strong and big and when they hold her up for support in those throws of passion they just remind her of how amazing they are. She adores his whole body.

She's only clad in one of his button ups with some small boy shorts and she undoes a few more buttons on the shirt.

His eyes watch her for a few seconds, they narrow and wonder what game plan she's currently on.

His fingers graze her lower breast and her breath quickens.

Two can play that game, Swanson.

Her fingers trail to his sweats and she feels the little hairs called his 'happy trail' and she slips her hand into his boxers and grins. Jesse is already hard and she's smirking at him. Beca looks up at him and he's still concentrating on the movie.

Or trying...

She gets under the covers and lays on top of him before whispering hotly in his ear, "I hope it's me who got your little friend happy and not that werido Alien girl with the freakish hair. That would be terrible."

She crawls down his thighs and meets his dick. Beca slowly rolls his sweats down and his boxers follow suit.

"She's not and alien and her name is Prin- oh fuck."

She grips his shaft and runs her hand up and down and puts all her concentration in distracting him. Jesse lets out a low hiss and his one hand goes under the covers to melt in her hair, scratching her scalp and making her moan.

She moves closer to 'little Jesse' who isn't actually that little. He's what? At least 8 inches. Beca brings the tip of his cock to her lips and sucks softly, electing a groan from Jesse and a hum from her.

She's not going to be nice about this though. Oh no. She's going to play dirty.

Revenge.

She takes him in deeper, making him groan and thread his hands in her hair further. She bobs up and down his length for a while until she releases his dick for a breath.

"Bec..." He half whispers, half moans at her. It's a plea. He throws the covers back to find Beca on all fours, her ass raised, those tiny shorts that he loves barely covering it and his button up is draped off her shoulder, giving him a delicious view of her cleavage.

Now she's got his full attention, she grins and takes his cock into her mouth once again, her eyes looking up at him just to torture him even further.

They smoulder into his, but he's weakening. He wants to close them and let her suck him off but she's burning into him, almost in his mind.

His one hand is fisting the sheets but not for any much longer because she gives one last lick up his shaft and sits back on her legs, grabbing The Breakfast Club and replacing Star Wars with it.

He lays there, completely naked as she sits back next to him.

"This is a much better film, Jess. Don't you think?" She smirks and focuses on the screen.

Jesse huffs and secretly plans his revenge in his head.

**Woaah. First instalment done. Send me your prompts and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. **

**Love you my awesome nerds. **

**~G **


	2. Movie Distractions - Part 2

**Movie Distractions- Part 2**

**Hey, my awesome nerds! I was on a bit of a hype when I woke up and saw all the follows and few reviews over night for the first chap. Made my morning smile. **

**A few suggested that I do a part 2 so Jesse can get his revenge back on Beca and because of those suggestions, I did just that!**

**Credit goes to my reviewers;**

**MissLiv**

** .792**

**alreadytorn**

**OTPsFTW94**

**OneShotWoman15**

Music flooded Beca's ears through her headphones as Jesse, bored stiff, was lounging on her bed. He was currently counting how many records she had stacked up on her shelf. 58 so far. Yup, this is what dorks do to fill their time.

Well, not really, but there you go. The music that Beca was mixing was leaking out of her heavy headphones and made the silence in the room even worse. It was like she was talking to her music. Like she preferred her music to Jesse. Or, that's how Jesse feels.

He puffs a stroppy type of air out of his lips and nose and crosses his arms. He hated it when she was neglecting him for her music. She _did_ look kinda cute when she was making music. Her head bobbing around to the heavy beats when she toggled with the mouse pad on her laptop. Her finger's swiping the confusing mixing table, finding the perfect sound. Her passion was so hot to him.

Jesse studies her for a few seconds, admiring her. He could only see the back view, but he could easily make out the front. Her face he means, not her...Well, you know.

Putting that into his head now though, he could easily think of that section, he's seen it enough. He flashes a chuffed grin because he's seen her naked. Completely naked. He's literally bragging to himself.

He knows that she'll be biting her lip, chewing on it slightly as she thinks of what songs to mix and make her own. He loves her lips. He loves kissing them and the _other _things they can do to him.

He knows that she'll occasionally glance at her nails, probably just to see if they're there. Probably not. God, those nails when they scratch his back and dig in his sides when he's- She coughs and he's brought out of his little daydream.

He smiles at her.

Another sigh escapes him and he lays back on her bed, his arms folded behind his head. He wants to distract her. She's too busy with all this music, and then studies because this year, she decided to _try. _He's not sure why. Maybe she finally decided she _actually _liked Barden. She was going off to L.A. She changed her mind, she's here now, isn't she?

Maybe she stayed for him, maybe just to keep her dad happy, maybe she wanted grades. Maybe a mix of all three.

Who knows but Beca herself.

Jesse's so glad that Beca's not sharing a room with Kimmy Jim anymore. Miss-I'm-So-Silent-I'm-Probably-A-Ninja. That was Jesse's creation of a name or some sort of label. Beca laughed solid for about 5 minutes when he said that. Not because it was funny, because it really wasn't. It was the fact that it wasn't funny, that it was funny. If you get that?

The Bella's have their own house now. They deserve it right? And with Beca having connections with her Dad and so on, she managed to score a win. A whole room to herself. There's the disadvantage of the girls knocking the door a lot when she's in very _compromising situations _with Jesse. But, at least she doesn't have to share it with someone who won't speak a word. At least she can start those compromising situations.

Jesse, being young and bored stiff, his mind _wanders _to those sorts of situations. 'Fuck, Beca's good in bed'. Yup, that's exactly what Jesse said to himself in his movie-nerd brain.

None of them were virgin's when they first had sex together but it was still special, right? To them anyway. They first had sex on the night of the finals back last term. This, is their second year at Barden.

She's a tease in bed though. But, so hot.

A smirk grows on his face as he remembers the time when she teased him watching Star Wars. He shouldn't be smirking, he didn't win anything but blue balls that night.

The smirk, was for his amazing light bulb idea he just had. He was going to get her back. And what better to get her back when she's doing something she loves that's not him. Ha. Good one there.

She stopped him from doing something he loves to let her tease him mercifully, so this is his chance to do the same. It would make his day if he succeeded in his little plan.

_This_ was revenge. He looks over at Beca, she's concentrating really hard on this new track but does he give a shit? He's going to tease the fuck out of her, without fucking her.

Jesse might just have to excuse himself later on though, to you know, relieve the tension. Seeing his girlfriend's chest up close, isn't exactly easy without 'Smaller Jesse' to pop up.

He makes his way over to her in the small room, and sways behind her. He traces one finger down the length of her elegant neck. Beca's steady breath falls a bit and takes a few seconds to regain balance again. Her hair is in a loose knot on her head, free chocolate curls falling out of the clip. He prefers her hair down, wild and all, but with the loose little strands, it equally drives him slightly mad.

He bends down, kissing the shell of her ear, his lips warm and soft against her skin. Her breath, once again falters and her eyes flutter closed. He leaves her skin hot, goose bumps appearing in his path.

Jesse smirks into her, his plan working. His revenge working.

Sweet fucking revenge. Oh, how awesome it feels.

His one hand slips from her neck to the front of her top, well his top. Jesse's fingers leave delicate feather like touches in their trance along her collar bone. He cups her boobs with his hands. His magic hands and groans as he discovers her braless.

He gains composure, "Little risky, isn't it Becs." He rolls his fingers around her nipple making her mewl against his touch, her music long forgotten. She arches her back against her chair, her breasts falling into his hands snugly.

His smirk grows. Just a few more tricks then he'll leave her to want more.

"Jesse, I need to finish this mix before tonight. Later yeah?" She tries to resist, attempting to remove his hands. Beca doesn't succeed. She's too weak in these situations.

"Jess, reall-fuck." He spins his chair around, making sure she's facing him and he rolls up his baggy shirt that is framing her small body. He takes one of her nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue softly over it. It instantly pebbles in his mouth and her hands are in his hair, massaging his scalp and tugging his hair.

She does this in bed, well, not that they only have sex in bed. Many Trebles have discovered them elsewhere in the house and many Bella's too. Luckily, Luke hasn't found them yet. Yes, they've broken 'that' rule. Several times, actually.

Her hands always tangle themselves into his hair and tug at strands.

Jesse looks up at Beca, her eyes are closed, her mouth open in a perfectly shaped 'o' and her neck tilted slightly. He finds it beautiful. She's beautiful. She's perfect and she's all his. He grins inwardly. He really got an amazing prize. He's got her. Luke hasn't got her, he's got her. And it makes him feel fucking awesome.

He swaps to the other nipple, his tongue massaging it, flicking and swiping. He can't deny that he has an erection right now, it's difficult not to for him. Seeing her displayed like this, all for his own viewing...

She's softly panting. Her body is on fire.

He pops her nipple out of his mouth, a look of confusion settles on Beca's face combined with a look of shock.

"What are you doing?" He smirks at her, his eyes dark but cheeky looking.

He rolls her top back down, twirls her chair back around and stands up. Jesse looks down at her, finding her clouded eyes changing to a slight anger.

"You need to finish that mix, right?" It comes out as a statement, rather than a question. She nods slightly but her brow furrows. She needs to finish her mix, but she needs him to finish what he was doing so she could _finish. _

"But, that's not _fair_ Jesse!" She spins her chair back around to face him. He tries not chuckle at the look of disappointment on her face.

Her bottom lip pokes out a little in a sulky manner and she crosses her arms with a huff. He ignores it and refuses to give her what she wants, which is him. His chest puffs out in pride.

"Jesse." It's a slight whine, but it's understandable.

He however, laughs.

"Sweet revenge ,Beca."

**So, there's part 2 done for you. Another oneshot will be up soon, I promise. **

**Woah, editing is effort. Whew!**

**Like it? Reviews make me happy, and happiness makes me write. **

**~G**


	3. Musical Neglect

Musical Neglect

**Hey my lovely aca-bitches. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I've working on some other fics, longer ones and if you're a fanfic writer, you'll know how long some can take. **

**So, here's a bit of yummy Jeca/Besse smut for you. **

**;)**

"Bec," Jesse calls out from the kitchen. He was going to order a take out, probably pizza as both of them had worked hard at work today and neither could be bothered to cook.

Jesse lays out all the different leaflets with numbers on the kitchen worktop and waits for Beca's response. He eliminates the Indian and Thai leaflets and keeps the Dominoes and Chinese. His eyes melt at the delicious food displayed on the paper. He could almost smell it, or that's what he wished.

As he doesn't get a response from his girlfriend, he calls her once more, "Beca! Come 'ere a sec. I'm deciding on food." He taps his foot on the cold white tiles, waiting for Beca to walk into the kitchen. If he was honest, he was slightly annoyed and _very _hungry.

With another dead response, he eliminates the Chinese leaflet and keeps the pizza one. He rings the number and puts a hand on his hip, looking quite camp, but that's Jesse for you.

The man at the end of the phone picks up, not particularly bothered with his job. Jesse responds to his lifeless tone, "Oh hey man, can I get a Hawaiian and a pepperoni pizza. And, also some potato wedges." The bored man takes Jesse's details and simply says "On its way, dude," and puts the phone down.

Jesse, with a rumbling stomach, walks into the bedroom to find Beca with her headphones in, and dj deck at use. Anger rises inside of Jesse. Silly, he knows. Getting worked up over her mixing equipment, knowing that it means everything to her.

His face reddens, in what, he doesn't know. He huffs and taps his foot on the floor. He's seriously offended. She's basically neglecting him for her music.

Musical neglect. That's what it is.

"Damn those mixes," he huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

He watches her for a minute, examining her, taking her in. The heavy beat is thumping through her headphones, her fingers tapping the table, finding a beat. She nods once she's found it, her back straightening. She then presses 'save', closing the dj program and snapping her laptop lid down.

Jesse waits, he waits to pounce because he's ready to go mental. He's ruby red in the face, his obvious anger showing.

Beca spins her chair around, and stands up. When she notices Jesse standing in the doorway to their bedroom, she raises a sceptical eyebrow, sensing something's up.

She doesn't really know what to do with herself, he's standing there, looking like he's about to explode so she awkwardly puts her hands in her jumper pockets.

"Urm, Jess? Something up?" He continues to stare at her, and she begins to feel worried.

He breathes in a breath of air and starts to explain.

"Beca, I feel as if you prefer your fucking mixes to me and you don't even respond to me when I'm trying to talk to you. Those _devil records_ are coming between us and I do not like it one fucking bit."

There, he said it. And confidently, may he add.

Beca's other eyebrow shoots up to meet the other, a slight smirk on her face, almost a laugh. No, hold it in. _Devil records._ She snickers.

"Really, Jesse? I was about to come in the room and put a film on or something. You saw that. You were just standing there all creepily. Maybe if I was Bella Swan, I'd find that adorable, but you know I can't stand Twilight, so it really wasn't." She let's out an in held breath.

Jesse wants to stomp in frustration.

"Beca! I'm being serious here. You ignore me all the time because of music and I was trying to order food and you had those headphones in and fuck, Bec. You do that shit at work, why bring it home to mess _us,_" he waves his hands wildly between the both of them, "up."

Her eyes squint at him, trying to work out if what he just said was true.

"Are you fucking joking me?!" Her anger is showing now, as well.

He shakes his head; no.

She storms right up to him and points finger to his chest. Her face and neck reddening. The blush continues further south but don't put that in Jesse's thoughts, he's trying to stand his ground here.

"You full well know that my music is _everything _to me, Swanson." Oh, there it is, last name in anger. He can't deny it, that was hot. Very hot.

Here face is fierce and her hair slightly wild.

"Aren't I everything to you," he challenges. She thinks about what he just said and her brow creases.

"You honestly fucking think that you're not my everything. Well fuck you Jesse, because you are, and you know that. Fuck off."

Oh, wow. That was a lot of 'fuck' in there. Her chest is heaving, and he quickly takes note of the outline of her breasts, through her (his) hoodie.

He knows he can't stay mad at her for long, she's too damn special for that. But, now? Now he's angry.

She pokes him once more, bringing him out of a silence, her foot tapping, waiting for him to retaliate. She was ready for this.

"Maybe if you'd just leave your music alone for one minute, this wouldn't have happened," he blurts.

"Maybe if you'd just leave your stupid fucking movies alone for one minute, this wouldn't have happened," she mocks, proud of herself.

She licks her bottom lip, nervously. _What's he gunna do now? Oh fuck, have I taken this too far? _Beca thinks.

He walks towards her, still pissed off and now she's just disrespected his movies. ,Well, fuck.

He towers over her, making her feel tiny and his lips smash over hers in a rough, but passionate kiss. He lifts her up from her sides, and she wraps her legs around his waist, his hardness pressing into her inner thigh, making her moan into the hot embrace. And I mean hot.

They've never been this rough. Beca's hands were everywhere, his skin scorching her, but she was addicted. His hands are cupping her bum, kneading it, causing her to moan _very _loudly.

Tongues were invited into the kiss a while ago, both fighting for dominance, neither wanting to give up, both wanting to win. Her nails rake down his back, catching on his t-shirt, desperately trying to get rid of such an offending item of clothing.

"I hate you," she murmurs in a moan and he's too taken in the moment to take the comment into consideration. His teeth are nipping at her collar bone, sucking and most definitely leaving marks.

She quickly unzips her hoodie a little, so her breasts are free and he really likes this. He nuzzles his face in-between them, nipping and finally after some direction from Beca he takes a nipple into her mouth, biting down harder than usual. He extracts an unexpected cry from her and that encourages him further.

Removing his head from her chest, he moves her up against the wall, her nimble hands undoing his fly as quickly as possible.

"Fuck me, Jess. Fuck me hard _now_," she orders because she is very bossy in bed.

He nods, obeying, which he shouldn't but this is sex. He can't say no to that.

His fly is undone and before he knows it, she's pumping him, getting him ready for her and he's letting out grunts, hot grunts. It takes him a lot of strength not to cum right there. The situation is so tense, so hot and so bloody fuckable that he has to close his eyes not to let go.

She moans when he takes a lick up her neck and sucks silently on her. There goes another mark for people at work to see. Her legs are still wrapped around his waist tightly, now she's grinding her core on his jeans, creating a delicious friction.

He pulls aside her boy shorts and swiftly pushes into her and both let out a deep moan, her heels pushing his backside, coaxing him in further, deeper.

Jesse thrusts into her, pulling out and pushing in once again. It's...nice but not what Beca wants.

"Jesse, fuck me harder, I'm not a china doll!" She nearly shouts because she's still pissed off and she wants to be fucked, not made love to. This is angry sex and not angelic, pure sex.

Once he starts to thrust quicker and deeper, her pants become short, harsh and deep. She leaves scratches on his back, ones that could probably draw blood, but who cares? She's not going to stop and plaster him up.

He lets out an occasional moan, his pants still harsh and heavy. The room smells of sex and it fills her up, making it all the more hotter.

Her free hand reaches down to wear they're connected and rubs her clit furiously. Jesse notices and becomes fixated on her, his eyes locking with hers. Beca's eyes are nearly navy and Jesse's are close to black, no onyx.

The same colour of her nails that are leaving deadly scrams and the other that's occupied 'elsewhere'. She's about to let go. His, thrusts are becoming erratic and she can tell he's close.

Jesse is a pure God in bed. Seriously. He can be so soft and gentle but other times he can blow her mind...

Literally.

_Oh and dear lord. His tongue isn't just good for singing. Fuck, the things he can do with that tongue._

Beca buries her head in his sweaty neck, sweat forming in droplets on her back and she meets Jesse's movements with a moan in each.

"Fuck, Jesse. I'm gunna cum, I can't..." He mumbles in agreement and she laughs breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'm there too, c'mon, Bec. Cum for me." His words get her and she clenches down with a muffled moan into his damp shoulder. He quickly follows, spilling into her with one last grunt.

"Well that was, urm, fucking amazing," he breathes out.

"Yeah, must do angry sex again, right?" He chuckles into her neck.

I'm sorry for getting pissed off about your music, because it's something you can love and I tried to stop it so, yeah. Sorry." She puts a hand in his hair, her fingers threading through.

"It's okay," she sighs, "just don't do it again. I'll rip your dick off."

"That would be terrible," he agrees to himself and sighs into her, still inside of her.

The doorbell rings and brings them out of their comfortable silence. She peeps out of his shoulder.

"Pizza," he states. She's confused, like deeply confused.

"Huh?" He pulls out of her and slips on some boxers, "Pizza's here. I ordered it earlier, you know." Oh. Pizza. She nods and slips on his lost t-shirt, stepping over to the bed and laying down with a few films deciding on which to watch tonight.

She smirks at him and when the doorbell rings again she ushers him out with a cheeky laugh.

"Go get my food before I neglect you, nerd."

**Wooo. Another chapter done. Review with ideas, won't happen without them!**

**~G**


	4. Hot Tub Escapade

**Hot tub escapades**

**Who's excited about Pitch Perfect 2! Oh I totally am. I'm so happy. **

**Anyway, ****lozxtitchx**** gave me the prompt of a situation when they know they could get themselves caught so here it is.**

Beca and Jesse were in the Treble's tub with other fellow aca-pella friends, Lily, Uni, Greg, Stacie and Amy, all with red cups full of alcohol, because what else were red cups for, really?

The bubbles were flying out of the jet, starting up an amazing feeling in Beca's skin, causing her to close her eyes and tilt her head up. Amy was currently talking about some dingo fight she witnessed and how she took both dingo's down, whatever a dingo is...

Some sort of fox or dog, Beca was hardly sure.

Stacie was fully listening, her hands skimming on top of the water, complaining that she didn't want to make her nail bed soft by having water on them, which was then followed by a dirty comment on how she doesn't like them soft. If you know what she means.

Jesse takes in the way Beca is sitting. Floating...

She reminds him of a mermaid, and not one of Amy's dancing ones. One of those pale, beautiful ones that sit on rocks, topless with just their hair to cover the top half with tiny little droplets of water cascading down their skin while they comb their hair.

A small smile is on her face as she listens to Amy attentively, hearing what she has to say about this 'wild fight'. She's wearing a simple black bikini, making her boobs look fantastic. Not that they don't always look fantastic, because they do. Jesse loves her boobs, as he once told her that 'They're not massively disgustingly huge, but they're not way too small. Closer to big, but that's aca-awesome, because I think they're perfect," with a wink. He really does love them though. And right now in that tiny black piece of fabric, he almost drools. And then there's the fact that there's little droplets of clear water, clinging to her skin, her tattoo's are exposed and fuck, he won't get an erection now. He mustn't.

But, fuck. Look at her. She's a goddess and he knows that he's so lucky to have her, so lucky to have been able to bring down her extremely high walls and so lucky that he's seen her naked.

She laughs loudly at one of Amy's jokes and so does everyone else, except Jesse, because he's too busy dreaming about his girlfriend starkers. He catches on and starts to laugh, putting it on. Sorry Amy, but Jesse is a bit 'occupied' with thoughts of lovely, very naked Beca.

The bubbles shooting out onto Jesse are adding to the 'downstairs problem' and are really not helping at all. All blood has rushed south and has taken action on his dick. To be blunt...

It's hard, pun intended, when his girlfriend is wearing close to nothing, obviously, being a hormonal male, he perks up. Pun intended once again.

Jesse gulps down a glug of beer from his red cup and side glances to Beca once more, feeling a little tipsy and being bold, he swipes a kiss to her neck, which then he receives a punch to the shoulder with a scolding smirk. Her fingertips brushing over his thigh under the warm bubbling water, still listening to Amy, the subject changed from wild fights to Channing Tatum and how hot he is.

Her fingers dance across his skin, burning him in a very sensual way and she knows what she's doing to him. She licks her lips and lets her eyes drift over to him, seeing he's in another world completely. A smirk descends on her face and her finger ghost higher on his thigh, nobody noticing the deep intake of breath that comes from Jesse.

Two can play this game.

His hand swims through the water to her inner thigh, tracing the skin, teasing her. She sends him a warning glare, a death glare, God, she was still scary as fuck for Jesse with the remaining ear spike and tattoo's covering her pale skin.

He loves her tattoo's. He's counted every single one, traced the patterns with his finger tips and kissed them all. He loves it on those very naked days when they lie in bed together and he mindlessly traces them, admiring the details and he loves that day when he called her 'artsy' and she smacked him lightly, saying that 'If he calls her that again, she won't sleep with him for weeks and he'll never be able to her tattoo's again,' because she knows how much he loves them, like adores them. How he loves that day, he'll never know, she nearly took away sex, but maybe it was the little glare she shot him. It was adorable but fucking scary at the same time.

He loves each individual story they bring with them, the angry ones, when she got some to piss off her mom and dad, even if she couldn't give a shit what they think, and the drunken ones, again, probably to piss off he parents, but the inspirational ones, the lyrical ones, because they all make her who she is.

All of her tattoo's are on display right now, and it's making Jesse feel hot and bothered. She knows what's running through his mind, or there about. She knows that she's on his mind. She can tell that from his slight flustered behaviour, his hand on her thigh and the small blush around his cheeks, which could be considered as the hotness of the tub, but she knows it isn't.

Her hand floats higher up his thigh and settles on his trunks, brushing the outline of his obvious arousal. Her fingers dance around his cock, leaving Jesse to clench his teeth in order to not make an unusual noise in front of these people.

He settles for a deep sigh, closing his eyes. Her hand rubs him through the material and she smirks, enjoying the pain he's in. Jesse knows he can't just cum in here, in front of all these people, but he still won't refuse the feeling of Beca pumping him right?

It's getting too much for him right now, and he knows if she continues, he'll blow, literally.

Jesse grips Beca's hips and slides her over to his lap, kissing her neck softly and earning a load of 'awwh' from the group in the tub. Beca blushes and grinds herself down into Jesse's lap, his cock twitching, begging for attention.

His hands skim over her waist, holding her hips, steadying them. As she can't grind down into him, she wiggles around in his lap, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

Fuck, a giggle? What the fuck, Beca?! Badass Beca Mitchell does_ not _giggle.

Dark, mysterious, glasses-less Beca Mitchell, does not giggle.

Jesse's hands travel lower, onto he thighs, and swiftly moving into her inner thighs, caressing the skin there and feeling the underwater heat.

His one finger moves over the fabric of her bikini bottoms, making her have a sharp intake of breath and trying to normalise it. She offers a smile and settles back into Jesse, resting her head on his shoulder, releasing a sigh.

"So, you know, Beca, you're pretty wild in bed, eh," Stacie comments with a wink.

Beca's eyes widen and Jesse smirks into her hair, loving the faint blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"I mean, it's not like I've been spying on you, but you know, we hear the headboard thumping a _lot _in there. Well, at our flat anyway. I care about your sex life, Beca. It's good that you're getting it." She winks again and Beca groans, sometimes, she regrets sharing an on campus flat with Amy and Stacie, not so much Amy, but Stacie does her share of thumping around.

Jesse chuckles and his fingers graze Beca's slit again, her gasp obvious to everyone in the tub.

"You okay there, flattbutt? Any sharks in here, 'cos you know, I fought crocodiles and dingoes, simultaneously, so it's really not a problemo, I'll save yah." She brings up her two fists and does a ninja chopping action while Lily copies, showing her the correct way.

She jabs Jesse in the side, as her way of telling him to stop, but no, this is fun.

His fingers rub her clit through the sodden material and she bites her lip, trying not to let a moan, curse or sigh escape her. To get him back for that, she grinds really hard on him, feeling his fingers that still remain on her hip dig in, most likely to leave marks.

He kisses her neck, fully aware of the group of people around him but he rubs her clit harder and she covers up a moan with a cough, placing a hand over her mouth, to _obviously _stop the germs from spreading.

Or her legs.

Hah.

Jesse plays with her folds through her bottoms for a minute and then slips a finger through the material and onto her clit, his finger pressing down on it and eliciting a incoherent moan from Beca.

The attention is all focused on Beca now.

"Oh! I, urm, it's just the bubbles and stuff, they're nice, yeah the bubbles..." She drifts off, hoping nobody realises what's going on, but Stacie's eyes narrow.

"You really think you'd get away with that?" She giggles.

"I know when anything sexual is happening in like a 5 mile radius, and you two, as hot as you both are, should continue to the bedroom."

She smirks at them and Beca literally jumps out of the tub and runs to Jesse's room, "Already ahead of you, Stace!"

Unicycle wolf whistles and pats Jesse on the back, "So, what was it then dude? What was going on 'down under'"

"You know, I've always wanted a down under kiss from Zac Efron, it's a kiss but 'down under' if you get where I'm coming from," Amy muses.

Jesse sends Uni and Amy a glare and climbs out of the tub, "I'm going to fuck my girlfriend now, so goodbye!" and chasing after Beca and shredding her wet ensemble when he finds her in his room, letting the hot tub escapade continue on land.

**So, I didn't write a lot of smut, but there you goooo. **

**Reviews help. **

**~G**


	5. Best Way To Wake Up

**Best way to wake up**

**Hey, aca-people. Here's another chapter! **

Beca was terrible in the mornings, she'd always grumble and swat Jesse's hand away from her face and then she's turn around and go back to sleep. He'd literally sit in bed, singing as loud as possible to convince her to wake up, even if it was for a moody Beca.

Usually, she'd tell him to 'fuck off' complete with a rude hand gesture or she'd curl away from him, into a ball and leave him to find another way of waking her up.

He's tried food, oh yeah. He's made full on cooked breakfast's for her and put them in front of her nose, but still, no movement, just a slight twitch of a nose. Then he tried coffee, because Beca loves coffee. He actually left the trebles house to walk to the University coffee shop on campus and buy her, her favourite, but no avail. She just wouldn't move, and it was starting to annoy him greatly.

He'd then nudge her, and whisper that he was going to ruin her mixing equipment but she'd only tell him he wouldn't dare and tell him to wake her up in thirty minutes.

Which is where Jesse's at now. It's 11am and Beca's still next to him, her hand on his chest, and he's going to wake her, and well, in the most sexual manner he can muster.

He examines Beca, her lashes spread over her cheeks like wings, fairy wings. He finds her adorable, but if she ever heard him say that, she'd probably put a knife to his throat and threaten to kill him.

Jesse's hand skims over her skin and he presses a light kiss to her forehead while removing himself from under Beca and starts to kiss her body, earning a deep sigh from her still sleeping form. He kisses the underside of her breast and tweaks her nipple, another sigh from her.

Jesse then brings one of her nipples to his mouth and sucks, still tweaking the other with his fingers, and releasing the nipple with a 'pop'. He blows hot air onto her wet skin which causes her to shiver, goose bumps breaking out on her skin. Beca's lips form an 'o' on their own accord as she lets a soft whimper escape her.

He then takes the other nipple into his mouth, suckling on it, giving it the same treatment. Her head tosses to the side, toes curling slightly.

He swirls his tongue around her, nipping at her breast, and then softly kissing each one, adoring her, worshipping her. He eyes flutter a little, still not waking.

God, she's a heavy sleeper. He shakes his head and his mouth travels further down, sucking her skin under her breasts, leaving hickey's in his wake. He loves leaving hickeys on her pale, inked skin.

When he reaches her abdomen, he lets his tongue swirl around her skin, teasing her and then his mouth trailing lower, rubbing his thumb over her clit through her boy shorts while cupping her.

A soft moan falls out of her plump lips, and Jesse smirks against her underwear, sucking her clit through the offending fabric. A wet spot from his lips appears on the cotton covering her, and he slides it away from her, and takes a lick up her slit, savouring the juices and loving the sound of her whimper.

He pulls away and takes a look at her, still sleeping, just breathing deeper, and her hands gripping the bed sheets for life.

Jesse slides the shorts down her legs and opens her thighs a bit more, situating himself between them and lowering his head, rubbing his tongue on her clit softly. Her eyes clench together as she lets out a deep, loud moan and Jesse knows she's wide awake now.

He smirks and traces random patterns on her wetness, making her squirm, her hands travelling to his head, pushing him in further and pulling at his hair.

Jesse's tongue pushes further into her, making her groan, _very_ loudly. The whole treble house will probably hear, but who gives a fuck right now?

He marks out the alphabet on her hot, wet skin and takes her clit into his mouth, focusing on it, softly biting down on it, enough to cause pleasure, and not pain. She lets out a pleasurable scream. Her tugs on his hair become violent and she nearly rips his hair out. He grimaces but lets her continue to assault his brown locks.

"God, Jesse, more..." She trails off, her thighs clamped around his head, keeping him in place, more like locking him there.

Beca arches her back, her back raised off the bed and curved towards the ceiling. Her fists have collected the sheets and she's sure she'll scream the house down.

Jesse's mouth is so talented, not just for singing. His mouth anywhere on her body, lips, neck, breasts or 'lady parts'. He's a vocalist, of course he's good with his mouth.

She feels close to her orgasm. His tongue darts around her, he slides a finger into her, creating a hot, wet sound from her wetness and she groans.

"Fuck, Jess," she basically whimpers his name, stringing on a load of incoherent words her one hand moving from his hair to play with her breasts.

Beca tweaks her own nipple, crying out from the sensation and she blows a piece of hair out of her face.

He adds another finger and feels her convulse around him, her muscles clenching around his fingers. He takes her clit into his mouth once again, biting down on it, causing her to scream out his name and arch once more before falling limp to the bed, her hands doodling around the sheets.

Jesse comes and lays next to her. He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and looks at her.

"Jesse," Beca mumbles.

"Mhhhm," he replies, his hand resting on her belly, while she plays with his fingers.

"Best. Way. To. Wake. Up. Ever." She offers a smile and he smiles back, pressing a kiss to her nose before moving off the bed and to the door, stopping and looking back at her.

"Now you're awake, get your lazy ass out of bed and go have a shower." He cheeks her and she grumbles crawling off the bed, Jesse slaps her ass as she stalks to the bathroom with him following behind her.

**So, my lovely aca-people, I've changed my username. Sorry, wanted a Pitch Perfect name, so I apologise for any confusion.**

**Review with prompts? You make this happen. Or just drop a review saying if you liked it...**


	6. Shower Sunday

**Shower Sunday**

**I'm not getting any prompts from any of you, or any normal reviews, but thank you to the some of you that do review. **

**However, I don't think I'll be doing many more if people aren't reading. But, here you go. **

Every Sunday, Beca would be at the Treble's. Not just for Jesse, but for the shower. The Treble's shower room was so much nicer than the dorm ones. They had it done out, a huge bath with Jacuzzi jets, the best pressure shower in the _world_. Or in Barden University...

It was everything you'd expect a load of University boys to do. They pimped out their bathroom, not to Beca's taste, but she didn't mind using the facilities.

So, every Sunday, she'd make her way to the house, either from Jesse's room or her dorm which she now shared with Amy, thank God for Kimmy Jin's departure. Getting the silent treatment for 1 whole year, was just too much to handle.

She was always welcome at the house, mainly because she cooked for the boys when she was there. They'd help her out, ash dishes, but still, she didn't mind cooking for them, they let her use the bathroom.

It was a deal.

It was this Sunday when she had trekked from her dorm room after a girls night in with Amy and Ben...and Jerry. Beca opened the door with her key, yes she had a key, she cooked and that was her part of the deal. She then stalked down to the bathroom, not even bothering to tell Jesse she was here.

Locking the door behind her, she starts to undress, her nimble fingers gripping at the many layers of clothing she has on, removing it and letting it fall to the floor. She unclasps her bra and tugs down her boy shorts, leaving her naked.

Beca grabs her phone and puts on some music; their song.

Their love story of a song to be specific. She puts it on full volume, not caring if the Treble's can hear. They shouldn't anyway, the bathroom is down the hall from some rooms, so she'll be fine. They're all too scared of her to tell her to shut the fuck up, so full blast it is.

The ear spike remains.

So does the heavy makeup. That's missing from her face at the moment.

She turns to the mirror, her hands smoothing over her skin.

After giving herself a once over in the mirror, Beca opens the shower door and steps in.

Her hand eagerly pulls out the handle and the hot spray invades her body, small bumps taking over her skin, nearly making her moan at the sensation. She sighs into the hot fog and let's the water drench her front side of her body, her nipples become hard and pointed and she cups her breasts. She knows Jesse will find her in the shower soon enough, their song is blaring out, he'll be here in a matter of minutes.

Beca stands in the shower, head tilted back, eyes closed, avoiding the steam and lets the water drown her skin. Pearls of water drip down her chest, continuing all the way down her small body.

She flicks back the lonely strands of hair on her face and the water takes a hold of the dark chocolate locks, dampening them, turning them a darker shade, if possible.

She's just about to reach for the shampoo bottle that she keeps in the shower, next to Jesse's, (Beca remembers when Unicycle came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, and holding Beca's shampoo, demanding to know why Jesse uses girl products, that was when she had realised she basically lived there.) when she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her torso, resting under her breasts.

"Knew I'd find you here, short stuff," he breathes into her ear, making her shiver, but frown at his choice of words.

"Short stuff? That's a bit har-" She's cut off by Jesse's lips descending over her skin, nipping it with her pearly teeth.

"Harsh?" He offers with a smirk against her skin.

"I don't think it's harsh, only the truth, Bec." She huffs but sighs when he sucks her neck, finding the spot that gets her.

"The ugly truth, Jess. Ugly truth," she grits out. He continues to suck he pale, wet skin between his lips.

"What do you want me to tell you? Pretty lies?" Jesse turns her around, her chest pressed up against the cold tiles, making her shiver and her nipples impossibly harder.

A moan escapes her and Jesse, behind her, squeezes her bum and kisses the nape of her neck before rubbing himself along her slit. Her bum jolts outwards towards him and this helps him access her a lot more.

He teases her, rubbing himself along her opening, making Beca squirm at his actions. She rests her forehead on the white tiles and her hot breath fogs it up slightly.

"Jess..." She's resorting to begging. She knows he'll give in eventually, but she really can't wait for his cock in her. She misses it, missing the warmth it brings, the fulfilment.

"Say it, Beca. Only two words, maybe three," he smirks.

Beca moans in frustration because she hates giving in. "No," is her answer.

Jesse hums in disapproval and shakes his head.

"I'm pretty sure those aren't the right words, unless you want me to leave?" He questions with a knowing smile.

"No!" She quickly says, wanting him to stay, wanting him to fuck her hard on this shower wall on the early Sunday.

He's actually quite surprised she's up this early, Beca hates getting up, as you probably know from other events...

"Urgh, Jesse. I hate you so much, just fuck me goddammit!" Without warning, and after hearing those words, Jesse thrusts into her, his lips on her neck.

"Hate you too, Bec."

The hot spray of water is attacking his back, his hair dripping.

He pumps in and out of her, the steamy room making the scene more intense. Beca releases a guttural moan, him following suit.

"Jess," Beca cries out, letting him pump further into her. Her moans stop, the room can only hear deep breaths, quick ones, loud ones, heavy ones and the slapping of skin.

Jesse reaches his hand between the both of them to rub her clit furiously, getting her to that point.

She tilts her head to he side and Jesse captures her lips with his own, swallowing her moan with his is a heated kiss. He continues to rub her clit frantically, harder, faster, and a series of moans fall from her mouth into his. Beca moves one of her hands from the wall to her breasts as she tweaks her nipple, crying out at the overall sensation.

With a few more thrusts, Jesse comes as well, spilling into a condom.

Heavy pants are still echoing around the room, he pulls out of her and throws the used condom in the bin.

Beca grabs for the shampoo, ready to actually _**wash**_. She's about to pour a blob in her hand but Jesse takes the bottle and does it himself, rubbing his hands into her scalp with the coconut shampoo, making her lean into him, relaxing.

Show Sunday was always the best day of the week.

**Finally have another chapter up for you. Love some prompts, ideas? Anything you'd like to see, I'm open to most things!**

**Remember, amazing reviews make me happy. :3**

**~Amazingly-Scary-Ear-Spike**


	7. Snapchat

**Snap-chatting Beca. **

**Hey! I'm sure most of you have heard of the app 'snapchat'. If you haven't basically, you take a picture of whatever and send it to a person, you can draw on it ect ect. It's a bit of fun. **

**Which, inspired me to write this...**

Jesse was in Treble's rehearsal, currently having a 5 minute break. There's only so much acapella one can take in a day.

He strolls over to one of the chairs, sits and grabs his water bottle. He screws open the cap and glugs a good half of it down, sighing after, and rubbing a hand over his face.

Beca.

He'll text Beca.

She'll keep him sane.

He checks his phone, not needing to text her because he's received a snapchat from his girlfriend.

It was his idea, getting the app. He wanted it anyway, but he loved sending them to Beca, especially when the picture were a different sort. It was like a present, unwrapping it and feeling the joy. However, the present only lasts for a few seconds. That was the downside to it. But, that was also the fun of it. He'd send her a picture and she wouldn't be able to keep it because wham! It's gone!

He opens the app, awaiting the picture that she offers. His eyes go wide when he sees the picture that will be gone in about 5 seconds. Beca's not in the picture but a very skimpy matching, lacy underwear set is on the bed with an added doodle 'Like them?'.

Jesse's jaw tightens as the picture vanishes and he pictures Beca wearing the black garments. He switches the camera to face himself and puts a pleading face on, not hearing the snickers of the boys. He then writes 'Save them for later? Or now...'

He presses send and clicks his phone onto lock, swigging at some of his water.

"So, Beca got you to use snapchat, man?" Unicycle calls out to him, a smirk playing at his lips.

Jesse looks up, "Yeah, you got it too?" Unicycle nods, "Use it for _all_ the bitches." He winks at the boys and they all nod in agreement, laughing.

"So," Greg sits next to Jesse, "what type of pictures does Beca send you?" The boys all bring their chairs into a circle and wait for Jesse's response. He doesn't answer straight away which causes Unicycle to groan and take his phone, easily guessing the nerdy password, '5972' which is the number on the Hogwarts Express.

Of course that would be Jesse's password.

Something nerdy. Because he's nerd. Beca's nerd.

Jesse tries to get the phone off Uni but fails, and the afro haired boy is smirking at what he sees as Beca's latest snapchat.

"Oh dude, you got one fine piece of ass, nice rack by the looks of it too," he comments making Jesse lunge for the phone and checking the picture before it disappears.

There on the iphone screen is a very scantily clad Beca in the exact underwear set that she sent him earlier. T he lacy boy shorts barely covering her ass and her breasts pushed up _extremely _high.

His mouth waters slightly and once again, the picture vanishes. He frowns, wishing she could just text him the pictures. He could keep them then, for other reasons. The way she bit her lip in that picture made him feel very uncomfortable. He needed to calm down, try and abort the dirty images of Beca that were flooding his mind and carry on with practice.

"What you gonna send back then?" Kolio says, an eyebrow raised. Jesse shakes his head, not knowing. How do you top that? He's not exactly going to strip in front of all these guys, posing. And she knows that, the little minx. She's teasing him.

"I don't know, c'mon, let's do some more rehearsing," Jesse nods at them, earning a groan. He quickly snaps a picture of all the boys with a caption 'I'm rehearsing, give me inspiration?' and send it to Beca. He slides his phone into his pocket and decides the best way to continue the rehearsal is to match pitch. As always.

The boys are now mind mapping a selection of songs that could be used for regionals. The white board is full of ideas, things sprouting off different genres, different colour pen is everywhere. Jesse checks his phone, giving up after seeing Unicycle write 'I just had sex' on the overflowing board.

A snapchat has been sent from Beca, 2 actually.

He opens the first. The bra has been undone and is discarded to god knows where, her top half naked. He grins and takes in the sight of her breasts, licking his lips. His trousers tighten to the extreme and he needs Beca. Damn rehearsals.

He opens the next. Beca's under some covers her fingers holding the excuse for boyshorts and she's smirking at him. His mouth gapes open, most of the boys nudging each other and pointing to the leader. Without noticing the boys, he takes a picture of a shocked face and a drawn on caption 'you're in my bed?'.

He looks up at the board, his mind full of Beca fantasies as each treble smirks.

Almost straight away he gets a reply from her. He opens the sadly not lasting image and scans it. Beca's in his bed, the sheets up to her chin with the huge stuffed bear that she won in a summer fair cuddled in with her. 'Yes' is the one worded phrase on the picture. Instantly, he becomes jealous.

Of a stuffed bear.

Another snapchat is sent to him. Once again, he opens the app to meet a very naked Beca, her fingers inside of her. His trousers become impossibly tight and his erection is ready to blow. Literally.

He grabs his jacket and waves a hand at the boys, "I'm off, urm, Beca business."

The boys snicker, "Beca business, my ass, fuck her good dude." That was Unicycle. Jesse doesn't even acknowledge his remark and quickly walks back to the trebles house.

His mind is everywhere. Fuck, he really wants Beca right now. That evil little minx. She did all of this on purpose, the snapchat's, the underwear, the fingers. Yeah, the fingers. He wanted to watch her do that. Was that bad? The fact that he knows she's in his bed, fingering herself is turning him immensely on. He's going to ask her when he finds her to do that in front of him. He knows it's a 50/50 chance, but what the hell, he'll ask. She can't just give him that image and not 'perform' for him.

He's literally two minutes away from her. His walking speed increases and he even considers running to the house. Though, that would give him some looks. Many looks, odd looks, questioning looks, knowing looks. Knowing looks from the majority of men on campus, seeing that he's _very_ aroused and needs any sort of release.

Jesse takes off his jacket and throws it over his 'crotch area' to cover his obvious, er, 'problem'. He smiles at someone that walks past, probably looking like an idiot, smiling to random people because the idea of his girlfriend touching herself has him so happy. So...ecstatic. C'mon, Jesse. What was she supposed to do before you came along to help her?

He wonders if she's still trying to get herself off now. If she's moaning his name from his bed. All alone. He licks his lips, picturing Beca, her back arched, breasts curved and raises and head back into the pillow, her face facing the ceiling.

Now that's one hot image, Jesse Swanson.

He reaches the front door to the house and unlocks it swiftly, dropping his coat and sprinting to his room. To his Beca.

Soon enough, he's pushing his door open to find his ink covered girlfriend moaning softly in his bed.

He can't see what she's doing under the blanket, but knows it. Her hand is moving languidly, which he can see from the lump in the comforter. The moving lump.

Ah fuck.

Jesse sits on the end of the bed, watching Beca with dark eyes. She knows he's there but decides to play this out, let him enjoy it. She's not going to do it often in front of him. Not that she needs to finger herself, because she has Jesse now. He does it all for her. Not now though. She was taking control of her own body, worshipping herself while Jesse worships her with his eyes.

She cries out his name, her head falling back into his pillows. His generous amount of pillows. God, how many does he have?

Jesse lifts the blanket away from her naked body, he wants to see what's going on under the covers. She shivers slightly but continues, her hand rubbing herself, creating a delicious friction. She rubs her thumb on her clit and breathes out a moan.

"Jesse," she whimpers and he rubs himself through his jeans. He nods, but then realises that she can't hear him nod. That's impossible so he mutters a "yeah?". Her closed eyes open to reveal a complete different shade of blue to what her eyes usually look like. They're now a dark navy, close to black. So are his.

Beca's other hand moves along her body, squeezing her breast, repeating the motion on the other. Her hand picks up pace, rubbing faster and faster, her breathing becoming irregular and her head is tilted to the side, her eyes locked on his.

She screams out his name in her release, coming down from her high. He doesn't cum, he'll have more fun with her later. He'll last. He can't wait though.

Beca smiles at him, being coy and goes to pull the blanket over her body, but he stops her and starts to unbutton his plaid shirt. She crawls up to him and places a chaste kiss on his lips, smiling into his lips. Her fingers glide along the buttons, quickly they're all done and she pulls the shirt off his shoulders, admiring his chest and abs.

"You have to do that again for me sometime, weirdo."

**Like it? Review? Sorry it's a bit late, I've been really busy. :3**

**~Amazingly-Scary-Ear-Spike **


	8. Vibrations

**Vibrations**

**Can't believe we're up to 61 reviews and 83 follows. Keep it coming guys. **

Beca and Jesse were moving into their new flat in L.A. Both had decided to move there after Barden. Their flat was really cosy, of course, they couldn't afford much but it was nice. Two bedroom's. One for them, the other as her studio and his film collection. She had put it straight that she didn't want his movie collection in the small living room or the bedroom. It would give him an excuse to watch the ones she hates. And that's not what she wants, the bedroom's for, well, sleeping and sex and the living room is for sleeping, eating, watching tv and sex.

They hadn't 'christened' the apartment yet, which was very unlikely of them. You'd have thought they'd have used every possible surface by now, but no. Beca was unpacking records onto a huge bookshelf, stacking each one perfectly and making sure the spine was around the correct way. The smile that graced her lips as she took each record out of the box and analysed the cover made Jesse melt.

However, Jesse wasn't watching Beca right now. He was unpacking her stuff when he uncovered something he hadn't been introduced to by Beca before. Here in his new flat is a box of...sex toys. Lots and lots and lots of sex toys. Dildos, vibrators, eggs, paddles, whips, other amazing shit.

How could she have hidden these from him?! That's what was currently on his mind. He examines the contents of the box, nothing has been opened, nothing has been touched, there's a card in the box. He opens it with attention.

_"Happy 21st Beca, use all this shit wisely."_

_Chloe, Aubrey, Amy, Stacie ;), Lily, Cynthia Rose, Denise, Jessica and Ashley. _

There are many kisses at the bottom with a few, let's say...unnecessary doodles of Beca and Jesse with the toys. His eyes bulge. He still cannot get over the fact that Beca has hidden these from him, but has brought them with her. That means she so wants to use them, right? She would have thrown them away if she didn't want them. Jesse had concluded that he wanted to use them on his girlfriend. That's all that mattered to him.

He walks over to Beca, the box in his arms. He's pretty excited, she can't say 'no'. That would kill him.

"Dude no. You are not using that shit on me," Beca says, straight after he's asked her if they could use the collection sometime. She shakes her head, her finger poking his chest, "No," she says again, taking the box out of his hands and putting it on the floor.

"I had it for my birthday, all the girls chipped in and bought me the crap, okay? Not going to happen."

Jesse puffs out his chest.

"So, why have you still got all that 'crap' if you'll never use it?" A smirk graces his lips and his eyes shimmer. She stutters. Why did she keep all that 'crap'? She thinks about it herself. She can't deny not thinking about using those toys. It made her fee extremely hot under the collar when she did. C'mon, there's a fucking vibrating egg in there somewhere and she knows. She also wants to try that, and the rest of it. She loves the idea of Jesse having the little control button and changing the speed of vibrations. The thought made her feel warm, and slightly damp.

"Jesse, go put them away somewhere. Anywhere, away from me. They bother me, irritate me even." He eyes the box then her, and the box again. His lower lips pouts out further and it annoys the fuck out of Beca, and he knows it. That's how to get her.

"Fine then, lover. I'll just go and put these in the bedroom," he says to her, hopefully trying to change her mind, because fuck, he really wanted to use this shit on her.

"Please don't say lover," she ushers out, pushing him out of the room with the box.

"I think I'll go and take these over the corridor to Tina, you know that really pretty, _tall_, blonde." Tina is their 'flat neighbour'. She's the complete opposite to Beca. She's blonde, tall, inkless, and well, _blonde._ Tina was one of those fake cheerleaders in high school that everyone secretly hated with a passion. The girl that the boys drooled over, the girl that got everything she wanted. The perfect girl.

Beca hated her.

Hate may be a strong word, but she had a right. Ever since they started moving their stuff in, Tina gave Jesse the eyes and Beca the evils. Tina wanted Jesse. But Jesse was taken, so she could fuck off in Beca's opinion. She also had a bigger 'chest area' than Beca. Not that Beca doesn't have a big 'chest area' because she does, and Jesse loves her 'chest area'.

However, Jesse loves seeing her become jealous over some slutty blonde with endless, spidery legs, because he had no interest in her. He loved Beca.

But it was hilarious seeing her flush and make Tina know he was taken, even if she didn't take notice, or care.

"You wouldn't dare," she threatens.

He bites the inside of his cheek so he doesn't slip out a laugh.

"Well, I heard she's really good in bed, and if you're not willing to use this collection of very detailed toys..." She storms up to him and pokes the box.

"Jesse, you can use the fucking toys on me, okay?" He could jump for joy. Seriously, he could. This was going to be _hot_ and he couldn't wait.

"When?!" He was super eager, and Beca could tell, his eyes were gleaming and his smile nearly touched his eyebrows. She didn't want to disappoint.

"Now," she said, making him run to the bedroom.

His childlike expression is priceless. She shakes her head, chasing after him, laughing all the way. When she finds him, he's already stripped down to his boxers on the bed, and patting the sheets next to him. He waggles his eyebrows and puts his arms out to her, grabbing her hands and pulling her on top of him.

Jesse's lips are on hers'. His hands squeeze her hips and then proceed to take off her shirt, throwing it to god knows where. She climbs out of his embrace and chugs off her shirt, her tank top following suit. Clothes are everywhere. Not that they mind.

Jesse reaches behind her and with a proud, smug look painted on his face, he unsnaps her bra with one swift movement, chucking it aimlessly to the floor with every other bit of clothing. He keeps her boy shorts on, leaving her slightly confused.

He pulls the box towards him, his eyes gleaming at the amount of toys in there. Beca notes that this is his face on Christmas morning as a child. If more childlike and excited. He rips open packaging, examining each toy. He can't pick which one to use on Beca first. He takes a blue vibrator out of the box. The only item out of packaging. His brow furrows. She's never used them before, so why's this one not in a package.

His eyes quickly widen, realising his girlfriend's been using this behind his back. Wasn't he good enough? His heart sinks. Jesse turns to Beca, seeing her waiting for him. The fact she's been doing this without him does turn him on, but does nothing for his ego. Lowers it slightly. He thought he was brilliant in bed, and so did she. Well, apparently.

"Bec, I thought you said you hadn't used these?" It comes out more as a question than a statement. Beca crawls up to him, groaning in embarrassment. Her cheeks turn red and Jesse melts at how adorable she is when she's flustered. She runs a hand through her hair and sighs.

"Well, I , urm, I may have used it when you went back home for the week. I missed you, and your, urm, dick," she mutters shamefully. She presses a hand to her face, mortified. However, Jesse is fucking beaming.

"That is so fucking hot, get over here." He lays her down opening her legs and he turns on the blue object that satisfied his girlfriend over the week when he was gone. A faint buzz fills the air and Jesse stares at it before placing it over the cotton of her boy shorts. A deep moan escapes her and he adds more pressure. The vibration runs through her, making her jolt and grab the sheets. Jesse grins. He hasn't even put the fucking thing in her yet, and she's putty as butter.

Beca tries to push down the last piece of fabric covering her, but Jesse intercepts, waggling his finger, almost scolding her. Her bottom lip juts out and he ignores it. The pout always gets him. He grazes the vibrator on her clit, over the fabric, over the huge wet spot. She's soaking. And, it's all for him.

"Jess," she whimpers, pleading for him to just put the damn thing inside of her.

He understands her plea and wiggles her out of the tiny shorts she had on. She almost sighs in relief when he places the object back onto her clit, making her squirm. Jesse, in awe and wonder, thrusts it into her, eliciting a gasp from her and a groan from him. The noises she makes turn him on further and he rubs himself through his plaid boxers. Always plaid. In any case; plaid.

Beca's hips thrust upwards, trying to get the vibrator further into her. She's clenching her muscles around it, rolling her nipple around her finger herself. She cries out, the other hand pulls the sheets around, she's thrashing against the bed. She cries out his name, her eyes shut tight and her nails digging into the bed.

Her heavy breaths are the only sounds in the room, and Jesse's in the box once again, finding what he wants to use next.

He lifts up a pair of handcuffs, "Bec, we're so using these."

**There ya'll go. **

**Review bitches!**


End file.
